


Tipsy Love

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: “So, Drunk Nyx is a cuddler, huh? Good to know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156227686507/1-for-nyx-and-noctis-please) for #1 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156180067603/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and)

“Are you drunk?”

“Why you say that?”

“Because I feel like you’d never show up to my apartment in the light of day if you weren’t.”

Noctis smiled as a vague comprehension slowly started to form upon Nyx’s face. The glaive cast a bleary glance around the sleek structure, contemplating the expensive furnishings in the hallway before realizing, “Thissus not my place.”

“Nope,” Noctis confirmed, biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

Nyx bobbed his head in a nod, nudging himself off the doorframe. “Sorry ‘bout that…”

“Hey, come on,” Noctis said, taking his arm before he could wander back down to the ground floor – it was amazing he hadn’t killed himself on the stairs on his way up. “It might be unexpected, but you’re never uninvited to hang around here.”

A lazy grin spread across Nyx’s face as Noctis gently tugged him inside, helping him shuffle his way through the apartment. “Roommate?” Nyx had just enough cognizance to ask.

“Out. But even if he weren’t, it wouldn’t be a big deal if he knew.”

“Liar.”

“Okay, he’d be _so_ mad, but at least he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Iggy’s s’good friend.”

Yeah, he was _really_ drunk if he was willing to give Ignis a genuine compliment and not a passive-aggressive grumble about what a stickler for the rules he was – despite Noctis’s insistence that the two of them might find they had more in common than Nyx thought.

Noctis deftly guided Nyx to the couch. Despite his best efforts to be delicate, the glaive ended up ungracefully dumped onto it, dragging the prince down with him. Noctis landed face-first into his chest with a muffled squeak.

“Nice couch,” Nyx aptly described, sinking into the plushy leather beneath him.

“Glad you’re comfy.”

Noctis hefted himself up to climb off of him, but Nyx’s arms clasped sloppily around him. A possessive whine came out of his throat and he hugged Noctis back down onto him. Noctis sighed, but otherwise didn’t object.

“So, Drunk Nyx is a cuddler, huh? Good to know.”

Nyx hummed a noncommittal response, nuzzling his face into Noctis’s hair and breathing deep. “You smell nice,” he declared with all the simplistic inaccuracy of the inebriated.

“Now I know you’re _really_ drunk,” Noctis snorted.

No matter if it were true or not, Nyx still burrowed his face deeper into his hair, mumbling nothing in particular. His hands wandered absently across Noctis, tracing up and down his spine, fingering the slip of skin exposed near his waist from where the hem of his shirt bunched up. Tickling touches that made Noctis smile and sigh, content as a petted coeurl.

“…And you’re pretty,” Nyx went on. “N’ sexy… n’ soft… n’ funny…”

“Cuddly _and_ complimentary? I should get you drunk more often.”

Nyx grunted, huffing out a sleepy sigh. Not quite sleepy enough to stop him from leaving open-mouthed kisses along the side of Noctis’s face. Sloppy, smelling of whiskey, but warm and tender and hypnotic to Noctis. He closed his eyes and leaned into them, in love with the chapped roughness of his lips on his skin, the slight itch of his stubble against his cheek. Nyx kissed his temple, the place where his jaw met his ear, nipped playfully at his earlobe, trailed kisses from the tip of his chin, to the tip of his nose, to just below each eye and just above each brow. Languid patterns of adoration and instinct that made Noctis breathe in time with each brush of his lips.

The pleasure in his small hums encouraged Nyx’s hands into the back pockets of his pants, pressing the prince’s hips between his own. Noctis swallowed a moan before he could give Nyx more fuel to keep going and pulled himself up, hands balanced on either side of the knight.

“Easy there, tiger. I’m supposed to remind you that Sober Nyx says drunk sex never ends well.”

“Sober Nyx _sucks_ ,” he whined, head flopping back on the arm-rest.

“Oh, I dunno about that,” Noctis assured him, fondly winding a thin braid in Nyx’s hair around his finger. “Drunk Nyx is sweet, but Sober Nyx is pretty great, too.”

Nyx breathed a sigh out through his nose, foggy blue-gray eyes setting themselves on Noctis’s face. It was quiet for a moment, Nyx reading him like a billboard and Noctis unable to read him at all. Nyx danced a hand up along his back, pushing his fingers imperceptibly into his flesh; gentle demands for Noctis to close his body a little closer to his own.

Nearness was always something the prince was more than happy to oblige. His palms slid up along the couch cushions as he sidled back down, the flat of his stomach aligned with Nyx’s abs, chest to chest, spaceless, his arms draping over his shoulders and around his neck. Nyx touched his face, calloused thumb running along the outside of his eye, down to the slight indentation at the corner of his lips, before folding around his chin and tilting him up for a kiss.

Careful. Chaste. A slow, almost sober yield of push and pull. He mumbled something against Noctis’s lips that he didn’t quite catch beneath the rumble of his own heartbeat in his ears.

“Hm?”

“Love you…”

Nyx bumped their foreheads together, rolling his along Noctis’s. Noctis kissed the side of his mouth, feeling weightless. They didn’t say it all that often to each other, which made the moments that they did that much more meaningful. And it wasn’t usually Nyx that said it first. No matter if it was because of his state of intoxication or not, Noctis didn’t care.

“Say it again?” he whispered, nudging Nyx’s chin up to bury his face against his neck.

Nyx settled back into the couch a little more, adjusting his arms to hold Noctis even closer. He kissed the top of his head and he said it again, even clearer than the first time.

“I love you.”

Noctis breathed in the scent of him, whiskey and musk and sweat and cheap cologne. He locked his wrists around his neck and kissed the hollow of his throat. “I love you,” he murmured back.

A pleased moan rustled up from Nyx’s chest, lifting Noctis’s body with the gentle rise. Noctis laid there for hours, rocked by the easy lull of Nyx’s breathing beneath him as the knight fell asleep against him. Part of Noctis didn’t go to sleep because he knew that Ignis could come home at any moment, and he’d rather be caught sleeping with Nyx when he was awake enough to offer an explanation than be woken up by the clipped clearing of Ignis’s throat.

Another part of Noctis just wanted to feel Nyx like this forever. It was the part of him that didn’t want to take the sensation of him into his dreams because they would never be better than the real thing. Warm, safe, completely and unashamedly in love with him, Noctis watched out for Nyx while he slept. The guarded taking up the mantle of the guard.


End file.
